New Year's Resolutions from Dragon Ball Universe!
by American Vigor
Summary: Join the heroes and villains of the Dragon Ball Universe as they reveal what their New Year's resolutions are for 2012!  This collection is inspired by "25 Days of Christmas," by DrPepper4Ever, and is a direct sequel to the Holiday special "Merry Mayhem."
1. Goku's Resolution!

**New Year's Resolutions from Dragon Ball Universe!**

**- a Dragon Ball Z Collection -**

**Resolution One: Goku**

_Disclaimer: Dragon Ball, the glorious franchise it is, is not in any way a property I control. I can only wish to supplement its mystique with stories such as the one herein. The same is in regards to related characters, symbols, plot elements, etc._

_With that said, I hope you enjoy the story!_

* * *

><p>One of the most awesome times of the year is the start of a new one, not just because Chi-Chi always makes a bunch of awesome food for me and everybody else at our parties, but because I get to have the opportunity to make a new year's resolution for something I hope to accomplish in the upcoming year!<p>

Back when I was dead, or rather, the first time I was dead, my new year's resolution was to learn how to perform the Spirit Bomb technique. That ended up being a great resolution to fulfill, especially since I very recently used the technique to save the universe from Buu.

Even though the almost-year that Gohan and I spent in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber was just about a day in the real world, we kind of celebrated the start of a new year while we were in there. At the time, my resolution was to enable Gohan to become a Super Saiyan, and in the end, that resolution turned out even better than expected, thanks a lot to his amazing strength.

This brings me to the extremely related subject of what my new year's resolution is going to be for this year.

In the new year, I want to help Vegeta finally become a Super Saiyan 3!

Just as I helped Gohan become a Super Saiyan after I had already achieved the form, I want to help Vegeta achieve the third level.

He's been really infuriated about the fact he hasn't become a Super Saiyan 3 yet, even more so than he usually is about most things. I mean, when he found out after our battle as Super Saiyan 2s that I had been holding back on him, and that he had sacrificed himself without knowing I could become a Super Saiyan 3, he was even more pissed off than he had been the time on that one April Fool's Day, before the battle with the androids, that I replaced all the tiles on the floor of his gravity chamber with farting cushions.

I mean, I feel bad for the guy. We both train a lot, and yet he's not able to progress nearly as fast as me because of my natural abilities, while he needs to work much harder to achieve his goals.

I also don't want him to be extremely pissed the next time we play _Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2_, like he was last time, when he finally found out that the video game contains a playable version of him as a Super Saiyan 3. When Vegeta saw the game depicting him as a "what-if?" character in that form, all that did was emphasize for him that not only have I achieved the form while he hasn't, but that even Gotenks, a kid less than 10 years old, has reached it, while he hasn't!

I remember him saying, "Damn this accursed game for mocking my honor!" right before he threw his game controller into Bulma's big-screen T.V. And then, he took Trunks' game system, brought it outside, threw it straight up into the air, and Big Bang Attack-ed that thing into oblivion!

I think that if Vegeta finally becomes a Super Saiyan 3, he will be really proud of himself. I suspect that he'll be very resistant to accepting help from me, but if he doesn't accept my help before the end of the first week of the new year, I'll show up at Capsule Corporation every day, already in my Super Saiyan 3 form, and keep on urging Vegeta to accept my help so that we can have an even better battle against each other, at the very best of our abilities.

Besides, in the event that there is a yet-unknown form past Super Saiyan 3, he'd probably absolutely hate it if I managed to reach that advanced level before he achieves Super Saiyan 3. I mean, it's not like he'd ever be able achieve that further form without first becoming a Super Saiyan 3, right?

Vegeta, it's time for you to ascend!

And to everybody reading this, have a Happy New Year!

Sincerely,

Goku

* * *

><p><em>Thanks so much for reading the first of many DBZ New Year's Resolutions to come! <em>

_Up next: Piccolo!_

_In fun and fanfiction,_

_American Vigor_


	2. Piccolo's Resolution!

**New Year's Resolutions from Dragon Ball Universe!**

**- a Dragon Ball Z Collection -**

**Resolution Two: Piccolo**

_Disclaimer: Dragon Ball, the glorious franchise it is, is not in any way a property I control. I can only wish to supplement its mystique with stories such as the one herein. The same is in regards to related characters, symbols, plot elements, etc._

_With that said, I hope you enjoy the story!_

* * *

><p>Alright, people of the Earth, it's time for me to come clean with you about something.<p>

After the release of Dragon Ball Z Movie 13 in 1995, and up until recently, it had been my New Year's resolution every year to get back into the movie business. You want to know why? Well, if you haven't noticed, I wasn't actually in any of the last four classic Dragon Ball Z movies!

Yep, my last actual appearance was in that absurd mess of a movie, the ninth one, with Bojack the plot pirate. Why wasn't I cast in DBZ Movies 10 through 13, other than in a brief moment in Movie 10 in which Gohan thought he saw me, but it turned out to be Krillin? I have no idea why I wasn't in them!

Somehow, knowing all the horrifically deranged things Bojack is capable of, and all the story quality he has destroyed, this is probably all his doing. After all, could it possibly be merely a coincidence that the last classic movie in which I appeared, Bojack's bizarre Movie 9, was also the very last movie that was dubbed and released to DVD for the infamous "Big Green" dub of Dragon Ball Z, the one which got its nickname because my name was inexplicably changed to "Big Green" for the entirety of the dub?

I was insulted beyond belief when I watched that dub and realized what the AB Groupe, the recording studio responsible for the dub, had done to my awesomeness by giving me such a ridiculous name. It's almost as strange as the fact that they referred to Bulma as "Bloomer" and Krillin as "Clearin!"

But then, in 2008, I was back in business. The original video animation, _Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!_, was a great way to get everyone back in a movie together, and while it wasn't released in theaters, I was ready to truly appear on the big screen again.

But then, one of the most traumatic events that has ever transpired changed everything.

Yes, I'm talking about the release of _Dragon Ball: Evolution, _in 2009.

For some reason, the diabolic and maniacal forces behind the existence of that movie decided to dramatically change so much of the Dragon Ball backstory that the movie was not even a true homage to the Dragon Ball universe, but a disorderly, illogical shadow of the glory of the true canon series.

However, the biggest problem of all, by far, was what they decided to do with my character, or rather, my bastard of a father's character. First of all, they made King Piccolo want to outright destroy the world, whereas in canon Dragon Ball, he wanted to rule it for all time – two very different goals, I assure you. Once again, is it merely coincidental that Bojack, that arrogant discrepancy connoisseur, makes conflicting statements in Movie 9 that he wants to both destroy Earth and rule it, and that this very same discrepancy applies to King Piccolo?

But worst of all, and I also suspect that Bojack's evil mission of story quality destruction had something to this, is that in _Dragon Ball: Evolution_, I'm either barely colored green, or not quite green at all.

I simply cannot allow this devious discrepancy to exist without taking action in response. Even though the wise sage, Kermit the Frog, once said that it ain't easy being green, I find it to be an essential part of me, and I enjoy being green, as does Kermit. And yet, _Dragon Ball: Evolution_ dishonored me so much that I have come to regret having my New Year's resolution for about 15 years be to appear in movies once again.

I wish they had left well enough alone, but they just had to go and make a character named "Piccolo" that wasn't only a cheap imitation of either me or my bastard dad, but most importantly, not truly green.

With all of this said, for my New Year's resolution, in response to this assault to my honor, I want to do something that will firmly establish my identity as the one, true Piccolo.

I must assert my identity, and never let my right to be green be infringed upon ever again.

Therefore, for my New Year's resolution, I shall prove, once and for all, in signification of the fact that I am green and proud of it, that I am not only green, but the GREENEST character in the entire Dragon Ball universe! And no, I'm not talking about the honorable practice of recycling, but being of the color green itself.

My fellow Nameks are of course also green, but I am greener! I've got two Namek fusees inside me, and with Nail and Kami's help, the intensity of my greenness surpasses that of every single other Namek in the canon series. For anyone who thought that Dende, Moori, and Guru were greener than me, think again!

And you know what? Not even Gast Carcolh, a _Dragon Ball Multiverse_ character who is a fusion of all the Nameks from a single universe, tops how green I am. Why? Well, in _Dragon Ball Multiverse_, there are two of me and one of him, and my bastard dad is also there! That's two against one, Gast, and in a way, three against one. My math is absolutely irrefutable.

If Cell tries to even think about asserting that he's the GREENEST because his specific coloration of green is the PERFECT version, all I need to do is remind that copying bastard that he wouldn't be green if it wasn't for me!

If Guldo tries to call himself the GREENEST, all I need to do is remind him that I'm greener because I've died two noble deaths, while he died in one of the most ridiculous ways possible!

If Pikkon tries to challenge my greenness, all I need to do is show him my antennae, which are green and which he does not have!

And most importantly, above all else, is that if that despicable plot pirate Bojack tries to convince people that his transformation enables him to be even greener than me, all I need to do is shove the "Big Green" dub in his face and remind people that as much as I hate that nickname and that dub, I, and not he, earned that nickname out of my notorious awesomeness.

In any case, have a Happy New Year, and hopefully there won't be a wildly inaccurate sequel to _Dragon Ball: Evolution_ released this year.

It's awesome being GREEN,

Piccolo

* * *

><p><em>Thanks so much for reading Piccolo's New Year's Resolution! <em>

_Up next: Master Roshi!_

_In fun and fanfiction,_

_American Vigor_


	3. Master Roshi's Resolution!

**New Year's Resolutions from Dragon Ball Universe!**

**- a Dragon Ball Z Collection -**

**Resolution Three: Master Roshi**

_Disclaimer: Dragon Ball, the glorious franchise it is, is not in any way a property I control. I can only wish to supplement its mystique with stories such as the one herein. The same is in regards to related characters, symbols, plot elements, etc._

_With that said, I hope you enjoy the story!_

* * *

><p>I think this is the year that I'll finally do it.<p>

I should have done this a lot sooner, and maybe if I had, I wouldn't have missed out on so many lovely ladies!

My new year's resolution, at long last, is to use the Dragon Balls to wish for eternal youth so that all the hot young gals can truly realize, once again, how awesome I am!

Even though I'm more than 300 years old, I've still got that feisty spirit, heh heh! Also, I've got experience too, if you know what I'm sayin'.

I mean, it ain't that selfish of a wish, in the bigger picture. Goku once told me that there was a little clown guy who wanted to take over the world using the Dragon Balls, and that's definitely more selfish than what I'd like to do.

And Hell, if that dastardly asshole King Piccolo could wish for eternal youth, then I should be able to do it too!

With all the selfless wishes we've made over the years, and especially with the ones that were used to bring innocent people back to life, I think it will be totally acceptable for me to get my youth back!

Truth be told, I guess I want to wish for this because my students have made me so jealous! Goku's wife is a gorgeous gal, and I know, thanks to that one time in which she got angry at Krillin's former girlfriend Maron, how truly awesome Chi-Chi happens to be, heh heh! And speaking of Krillin, … well, I mean, it's just not fair! How the Hell did Krillin end up with his amazingly hot wife when I, the Lovemaster, am still trying to score it big with the babes? Eighteen lives on my own damn island, for crying out loud, and it torments me to no end that I'm constantly seeing her around, and that I'm not in a relationship with an awesome lady myself!

And, … wait a minute … Maron was Krillin's former girlfriend, after all … how the Hell does Krillin, of all people, hook up with so many hot women? It really is not fair!

But all I'll need to do, once the Earth's Dragon Balls become active again, is find Bulma's Dragon Radar and get my hands on the seven of them. If I tell her the real reason why I want to find them, she'd probably never let me get away with it. Bulma, … now she's a girl I'd like to get to know better, although I know a lot about her already, heh heh! It's a damn shame Vegeta's around and would not be too happy if I tried hitting on Bulma after regaining my youth, otherwise, I'd be making the moves on that hot, smokin' gal in a heartbeat!

Goodbye, magazines! Hello, fun!

Look out, ladies! Here I come!

Master Roshi

* * *

><p><em>Thanks so much for reading Master Roshi's New Year's Resolution! <em>

_Up next: Yamcha!_

_In fun and fanfiction,_

_American Vigor_


	4. Yamcha's Resolution!

**New Year's Resolutions from Dragon Ball Universe!**

**- a Dragon Ball Z Collection -**

**Resolution Four: Yamcha**

_Disclaimer: Dragon Ball, the glorious franchise it is, is not in any way a property I control. I can only wish to supplement its mystique with stories such as the one herein. The same is in regards to related characters, symbols, plot elements, etc._

_With that said, I hope you enjoy the story!_

* * *

><p>I hate being on the sidelines, and I miss the good old days when I was one of the strongest guys around, and not totally outclassed by Super Saiyans, especially the little kids who somehow managed to achieve that power!<p>

I mean, I feel like a total wimp! Not only did Vegeta manage to end up with the girl of my dreams, but his less-than-10-year-old son is stronger than I am! While Trunks from the future was one bad-ass dude, and I didn't really mind all that much that he was stronger than me, I refuse to keep on being weaker than the little kid version of him!

My new year's resolution this year is to commit myself to a serious, productive training regimen and not let myself fall back to the absolute crap I did after the Cell Games. The whole ordeal with the evil Buu and the even crazier Buu made me want to take my training seriously again, not just to be more effective in helping protect the Earth, but to restore and uphold my honor.

I felt so bad when I was asked to briefly appear at the end of that crappy fanfic, _Dragon Ball GT_, for just a few seconds for the purpose of enabling me to have a cameo. Of all the things they could have had me doing at the very end of it, I was back in the desert with Puar, languishing in isolation as if decades of my life had all been for nothing. I was right back where I had started, and I don't want to experience that cruel and unfortunate fate in my true life.

Despite being a relatively strong fighter in my own right, the folks who made GT didn't think I was cool enough to feature more prominently because I was severely outclassed in strength by so many other guys. Well you know what? I'm Yamcha! This universe would be far less awesome if I wasn't around, and if I get stronger, it will be infinitely more awesome! After all, if you rearrange the letters in my name, you almost get the word "macho!" I mean, how cool is that!

I'm absolutely through with letting the Super Saiyans keep on being stronger than me in large part because of simply a natural advantage, which just isn't fair for the rest of us trying to catch up, despite how fortunate that natural advantage has been on many occasions against the pricks trying to take over or destroy the Earth or the universe as a whole.

It's going to take a lot of work to get as strong as the Super Saiyans of today, especially since they keep on getting stronger and stronger. But there must be a way to do it! I refuse to believe that just because I wasn't born a Saiyan means that I'll never have access to that sort of power!

Goku has gotten so much stronger than he had been when he had fought Frieza, and … wait a minute, … I wonder if at this point of my life I even have the power to beat Frieza. It would be a damn shame if after all these years, and helping in battles against opponents as strong and capable as Cell and the diabolic Buus, if I couldn't beat Frieza. Maybe after my extensive training I'll ask King Kai if I can finally find out for sure whether I can.

I think that Goku wouldn't mind if I asked him for some help. After all, out of all his fellow Z-Fighters, I have known him longer than anyone else, and I think he'd be glad to help me get stronger if I seem earnest about it. I haven't seen him in a couple of weeks, but I'm looking forward to seeing him very soon. I suspect that after the battles against the Buus that I'm not the only one of us who wants to get a lot stronger, and while I'm not sure who else Goku might be working with in the near future, it could be fun training alongside them and getting stronger together!

I've experienced so much in my life that I sincerely believe that even if there is such a thing as destiny, it can be changed. I don't want to end up the way I was portrayed at the end of GT, which after looking back at that acronym, if it has any significance for me personally, could stand for "Get Training!"

I've got a lot to do in the upcoming year, that's for sure. But I'll accomplish it to the best of my abilities, and at the very least, I'll know I gave it my all.

Happy New Year, and may it be a productive one for you,

Yamcha

* * *

><p><em>Thanks so much for reading Yamcha's New Year's Resolution! <em>

_Up next: Eighteen! _

_In fun and fanfiction,_

_American Vigor_


	5. Eighteen's Resolution!

**New Year's Resolutions from Dragon Ball Universe!**

**- a Dragon Ball Z Collection -**

**Resolution Five: Eighteen**

_Disclaimer: Dragon Ball, the glorious franchise it is, is not in any way a property I control. I can only wish to supplement its mystique with stories such as the one herein. The same is in regards to related characters, symbols, plot elements, etc._

_With that said, I hope you enjoy the story!_

* * *

><p>First of all, I want to wish you all a very Happy New Year's Day. I hope you'll have a better New Year's Day that Krillin is having, although he keeps on insisting that the hangover is totally worth it after the intense and epic drinking battle he had with Goku at the big New Year's Eve party a lot of us attended at Capsule Corporation.<p>

Before I go further, let me just say that if you're under your current location's legal age for buying and consuming alcohol and you do either of those things anyway, you're letting those commies loyal to the Red Ribbon Army win. Also, please be responsible when drinking alcohol, unlike how Krillin and Goku were yesterday.

Everyone other than Krillin and Goku who joined that particular drunken festivity had to bow out quite some time before the final round, as they just couldn't handle the intensity. I'm sure that the vast quantity of food Goku consumed before the contest helped him out, although I wouldn't be surprised if that big lug was able to drink as much as he did because he's already been smashed so many times in the head from fighting that this has improved his ability to get more and more smashed from alcohol. Unfortunately for Vegeta, who to my great surprise couldn't even make it as long as Mr. Satan did, this is yet another aspect of life in which Goku seems to have him beat.

When it got to the final round, referring to Krillin and Goku as "inebriated" would have been putting it lightly. Seriously, I'm somewhat shocked that Krillin is still alive, as he probably drank at least his own volume in alcohol. When it got to the final drink to decide it all, Krillin valiantly and wildly said, in between all the slurs and hiccups, "I'm going to drink this all for my hot-ass wife!" The alcohol also clearly got to Goku's head, as he said, in somewhat of a placid tone, "Consuming this particular beverage would be of a most gratifying and effervescent experience, and I shall, with intensified alacrity, derive great joviality from this delectable brew!"

After they each took their final drink, they were both still "standing," and the match was called a draw. It's needless to say that when we were flying home, I held Krillin's left hand the entire time so that he wouldn't do something reckless. After all, drunken flying can be just as dangerous as drunken driving, and neither are good ideas.

Still, just like many things I've learned over the years about Krillin, I had no idea he was able to apply so much stamina and ability to that activity.

Marron was quite thankfully playing a board game with Trunks and Goten in another room while all this was happening, and so she merely thinks her daddy has been acting a bit silly. Truth be told, her laughs and giggles at Krillin's ridiculousness yesterday evening on the way home were well worth it. I was holding her left hand in a way that I was able to let her see the funny faces Krillin was making while we were flying home, and quite thankfully – remarkably, actually – none of Krillin's faces were interrupted by anything that might have resulted from Krillin's queasiness.

As much fun as this all was, I still couldn't help but feel that it would have all been better had something, or rather, someone, been there.

It's been so long since I've seen him, and I hope he's alright.

This all brings me to my new year's resolution, and I wonder if he has ever had a similar resolution himself. I earnestly want to find Seventeen and enable him to be a part of the wonderful family I have come to love and cherish more than anything else.

He was a victim of that bastard Doctor Gero just like I was, and apparently, in the time before we became brother and sister by design, we really were siblings, back in the long-forgotten days when we were anatomically fully human. I'd like to think I've regained a lot of my spiritual humanity since then, and I sincerely hope he has too.

It would surprise me greatly if he wasn't out there, somewhere. He was killed because of Cell, after all, and I at least assume he came back all those years ago when the wish was made to revive that diabolic murderer's victims.

If Seventeen could only see how happy I've become, and how wonderful my husband and daughter are, I think he would be overjoyed.

Or would he?

Truth be told, I'm very unsure of how he would react to learning that I'm a wife and mother. He was corrupted by Doctor Gero like I was, if not even more. While I've changed a lot since the day in which we escaped Gero's Laboratory and blasted that horrific place apart, I'm not sure how much he has changed. In particular, I don't know if he ever overcame the self-centered aggression and arrogance that was quite prominent after he became an android. At the very least, I haven't heard of any cities being randomly destroyed in the past seven years by someone whom none of us could sense.

For all I know, he would despise Krillin and Marron, and despise me even more.

But maybe, just maybe, he would enjoy being an uncle and a brother-in-law.

There's only one way to find out for sure.

I need to find you, Seventeen. I need to make sure that you can regain your humanity just like I have.

Life should never be about taking life away, and if you haven't already discovered this for yourself, I'm looking forward to helping you see the truth.

May this be not only a Happy New Year, but one in which you will truly cherish those you care about, helping them become the best they can be.

Sincerely,

Eighteen

* * *

><p><em>Thanks so much for reading Eighteen's New Year's Resolution! <em>

_Up next: Cooler! _

_In fun and fanfiction,_

_American Vigor_


	6. Cooler's Resolution!

**New Year's Resolutions from Dragon Ball Universe!**

**- a Dragon Ball Z Collection -**

**Resolution Six: Cooler**

_Disclaimer: Dragon Ball, the glorious franchise it is, is not in any way a property I control. I can only wish to supplement its mystique with stories such as the one herein. The same is in regards to related characters, symbols, plot elements, etc._

_With that said, I hope you enjoy the story!_

* * *

><p>My New Year's resolution is an extremely simple one, considering all the self-serving, tyrannical things I would have wanted to do for my own amusement had I still been alive.<p>

I want to get Frieza and my father to stop pestering me about teaching them how to achieve our race's "Super" form, the one I used against that accursed Super Saiyan Goku all those years ago on Earth and which Frieza and my father have not yet achieved.

There really isn't much to do in Hell, and I suppose Frieza and my father are asking me about it more and more these days not just because they want to advance their own power, but because of their egregious boredom with this place. With every year, my boredom grows, and I assume the same is probably true with them, considering as how Frieza and my dear father have, after many years of pestering me, decided to ask me about the Super form at least twice a day, whereas years ago, their pestering was merely occasional.

Truly, ours is as a perfect family should be, with family members who are endlessly striving to best each other while threatening the others for their own self-interest.

And in support of their self-interest, Frieza and my father finally threatened to have Captain Ginyu use his Body-Change technique on me if I don't teach them how to achieve the Super form soon.

It was very inopportune for Ginyu to have very recently appeared in Hell as a result of Babidi's insane creature destroying Planet Earth. Ginyu's soul and body finally reunited, and he's as eager as ever to be Frieza's petty tool. It truly astounds me how Ginyu never used his Body-Change technique on Frieza, considering all the power he could have gained through commandeering Frieza's body. It would have been laughable to see Frieza's power reduced to almost nothing in comparison to my own, but it is by no means acceptable that Ginyu currently would have no reservations against using his Body-Change technique on me.

He's as loyal to Frieza as ever, and this sucks for me. Damn, why the Hell can't Salza have an awesome technique like that? I really should have acquired loyal henchmen with better abilities.

But of course, I never intend to teach Frieza and my father the technique, since I want to at least have that particular edge of ability over them, if not for my dignity, then for my amusement.

Everyone is bribable, even the most supposedly loyal of soldiers, and I'm sure I will find some way to have Ginyu see things from my point of view. There's not much in Hell that I could actually use to bribe him, as the bastards who run this place don't allow us to have much of anything. However, I'm sure that, using my cunning and influence, I could find some sort of way to obtain something for Ginyu from the other parts of Otherworld that he could accept as a bribe.

After all, Cell managed to acquire some wine from West Kai's planet that he gave to my father for our Secret Satan gift exchange, back during the Holiday Season. He's become one of my best buds down here, and there is a chance that he'll tell me the secret of how to acquire items from beyond this wretched place.

Cell shares much of my joy for infuriating Frieza, and I think he won't mind letting me in on this little secret. And even if he wants to keep his leverage over me, which I would totally understand since I'm doing something similar to Frieza and my dad, I'm sure there's some sort of arrangement I could make with him.

Cell briefly said in an off-hand comment that he got some of the ogres who guard Hell to smuggle the wine in for him. Exactly how he convinced them to do this remains a mystery to me, but I hope to soon ascertain that truth. I'm sure that Cell would have preferred using that Instant Transmission technique of his to breach the confines of Hell himself, but then again, if he could do that, he would have long ago left Hell behind. I'm sure he wants to escape this horrid place as much as I do, and return to a wondrous life of proliferating oppression and destruction.

Oh, how I long for those days of joy. It's somewhat hard for me to believe that I've been in Hell for about 10 years, but it is true, all the same. Aside from having to spend way too much bothersome time with Frieza and my father, I've thought much about the life I used to live, and I have cherished memories of chaos past, and endearing horrors of mayhem new.

I especially wonder whatever happened to all the planets that Frieza, my father, and I had under our supreme control. Without our direct guidance and the rigid structures of order that we had enforced, there have almost certainly been severe hardships and sufferings for the people of many worlds that have been swallowed up by either anarchy or further tyranny!

And yet, judging from the ignorance of those Saiyan fools, I'm sure that they have done almost nothing to assist the billions of people who are probably still living in strife and fear as a result of the turmoil and pandemonium that are probably still profuse on many of the worlds of our former empires! In all the time that we have been gone, how many people could Goku have saved, and yet was too ignorant to even attempt to save?

Maybe one day he will learn from his severe tactical mistakes, but until then, in the midst of my father and Frieza's bothersome requests to help them achieve the Super form as well, I will at least be able to find joy in knowing how severely ignorant Goku has been.

May your power surge in whatever you do,

Cooler

* * *

><p><em>Thanks so much for reading Cooler's New Year's Resolution! <em>

_Up next: Goten! _

_In fun and fanfiction,_

_American Vigor_


	7. Goten's Resolution!

**New Year's Resolutions from Dragon Ball Universe!**

**- a Dragon Ball Z Collection -**

**Resolution Seven: Goten**

_Disclaimer: Dragon Ball, the glorious franchise it is, is not in any way a property I control. I can only wish to supplement its mystique with stories such as the one herein. The same is in regards to related characters, symbols, plot elements, etc._

_With that said, I hope you enjoy the story!_

* * *

><p>Yay! I'm so excited about my New Year's resolution!<p>

Gohan and dad are really strong, and I want to be strong like them! That's why over the next year, I want to get a lot stronger than I am now! Because of all that, my New Year's resolution is to become a Super Saiyan 2 by the end of the year, and start my path toward being even stronger than Gohan and Dad!

They think it's cool that I can be a Super Saiyan at my age, and I want to make them even more proud of me! Gohan wasn't a Super Saiyan until he was a few years older than me, and he became a Super Saiyan 2 not long after he got there. I've already gotten there, and I think that if I work real hard, I can become a Super Saiyan 2 really soon!

Gohan says it will be tough to reach Super Saiyan 2, but I think I can do it. I mean, he managed to do it, and he's a bookworm!

Dad says he wants to get Vegeta to train with him to become a Super Saiyan 3, and if Dad's trying to get Vegeta to be awesome, I'm sure Dad will help me too! After all, training with that old fart Vegeta could be really fun!

Maybe Yamcha will be a good sparring partner for me like he was for Dad back in the old days. Yamcha told my Dad he wants to get stronger too, and it would be cool if we all work together to get stronger.

If I'm going to try reaching the next level, Trunks is probably going to want to reach it too. But I'm going to do everything I can to stay ahead, and Dad will help me do that! The next time Trunks and I fight in the World Martial Arts Tournament, I really want to win!

I want to be the best I can be, and I want to stay ahead of Trunks the way Dad stays ahead of Vegeta! In fact, by the time Trunks reaches Super Saiyan 3, I plan on being a Super Saiyan 5! That _Dragon Ball AF_ comic that Trunks got me sure is inspiring!

Anyways, I hope you have a Happy New Year!

Hooray!

Goten

* * *

><p><em>Thanks so much for reading Goten's New Year's Resolution! <em>

_Up next: Jeice! _

_In fun and fanfiction,_

_American Vigor_


	8. Jeice's Resolution!

**New Year's Resolutions from Dragon Ball Universe!**

**- a Dragon Ball Z Collection -**

**Resolution Eight: Jeice**

_Disclaimer: Dragon Ball, the glorious franchise it is, is not in any way a property I control. I can only wish to supplement its mystique with stories such as the one herein. The same is in regards to related characters, symbols, plot elements, etc._

_With that said, I hope you enjoy the story!_

* * *

><p>My resolution for this tip-top, spankin' tight New Year is to beat the absolute crap out of Salza right after I order a copy of the original FUNimation dub of the Cap'n Ginyu Saga and smack him right in the face with it!<p>

That bastard Salza keeps on rankin' on me for the crappy accent I got in _Dragon Ball Kai_, which as viewers of the FUNimation dubs would know is nothin' like the awesome accent they gave me the first time around. I had this kick-ass Australian accent back in the good ol' days, which made me sound positively rad!

I know me boys at TeamFourStar thought the original accent was bloomin', as they asked me to appear in their series a bit with an even more pronounced version of it. My episodes so far in _Dragon Ball Z Abridged _have been better than a dingo waggin' his tail because of it. As that parody series is absurd itself, it's better than a corn muffin on a boomerang that even though I'm in no way from Earth, and even though Earth at the time of the canon series ain't have anywhere that's clearly Australia, I've got an Australian accent.

That bloke Salza for some reason got a French accent in FUNimation's dub of DBZ Movie 5, which makes just about as much sense as what they did for me in their original dub! The only reason he can laugh at me for my ridiculous new accent is that they ain't redubbin' that movie for _Kai_ because it bloody Hell ain't part of the canon series!

Salza was laughin' his French ass off while a bunch of us down here in Hell were bein' forced to watch a marathon of the FUNimation dub of _Dragon Ball Kai_, which was a torturous experience even for where we're at, believe me, mates. The music sucks, kid Gohan's voice sounds like nails on a bloody chalkboard, Vegeta's voice for some reason sounds totally different and not as emotional than it did before, and aside from all this and more, my voice is terrible!

Right in the middle of clankin' some wine with King Cold, I remember Salza shoutin' aloud for everybody to hear, "Jeice in this dub sounds like a winey little bitch who drinks way too much caffeine!" Everybody laughed at me, even Lord Frieza! I'm sure he's happy now that he's no longer bein' voiced by a shela, but that's another story altogether.

Damn it, Salza. You're just jealous that my original FUNimation accent was better than the one they gave ya, and once I figure out how to smuggle stuff down here into Hell, which word on the street says Cell somehow figured out how to do, I'm lookin' forward to gettin' back at ya for rankin' on me!

Oh, ya know what else? I'm goin' to get me hands on a copy of the "Big Green" dub of Movie 5 and show it to everybody right after I kick you in your bloody shins! Ya sound like a bloody oblivious flat-accent metropolitan yuppie in that one for some reason, and I'm sure ya like that just as much as a dust bowl bonanza in your face!

Anyway, Salza, I'll get ya back for laughin' at me, and as TeamFourStar says, I'll be representin' me folks from Space Aus' by gettin' ya back!

Have a kick-ass New Year, mates,

Jeice

* * *

><p><em>Thanks so much for reading Jeice's New Year's Resolution! <em>

_Up next: Launch! _

_In fun and fanfiction,_

_American Vigor_


	9. Launch's Resolution!

**New Year's Resolutions from Dragon Ball Universe!**

**- a Dragon Ball Z Collection -**

**Resolution Nine: Launch**

_Disclaimer: Dragon Ball, the glorious franchise it is, is not in any way a property I control. I can only wish to supplement its mystique with stories such as the one herein. The same is in regards to related characters, symbols, plot elements, etc._

_With that said, I hope you enjoy the story!_

* * *

><p>Oh, my!<p>

A whole new year is here, and I haven't even put much thought into the things I want to do!

There are so many things I could do, … oh, I know! For my new year's resolution, I'm going to give out balloons to many children this year! It would be so nice to do, and I'm sure the balloons would make them smile!

I'll have to figure out which colored balloons the children might enjoy the most, and, … ah, … ah, … achoo!

Yeah, that's what ya get, ya two-timer!

Oh, … damn. I guess I wuz away for a while.

Whateva.

I guess I should check my friggin' digital calenda to see when it iz. After all, I've got places to be and people to rob.

According to my calenda, it's …. Holy crap! New Yeaz happened and I wasn't around to get plastered and celebrate!

Damn, now I gotta make a New Yeaz resolution.

What ta do, what ta do. Ah, I've got it!

My New Yeaz resolution is going to rob at least five of the big banks in Central City!

YYYYEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

It's gonna be sweet!

They've got a lota security, but that ain't nothing I can't bust my way through. I'll be packin' heat, and the rewardz will be ballin.'

I'm the kind of broad who likes a bit of adventa to spice up my life, you know what I'm sayin'? Before Goku #$%-ed up the Red Ribbon Army, I was ready to beat the #$% out of them myself! After all, like I said yeaz ago, they waz just one army – and I've got mad skillz when it comes to fightin' firepowa with firepowa!

If I had the gutz to take out an army, I should have no prob robbing those bitch banks blind!

Have a bad-ass New Year, and punch a few commies in the face for me,

Launch

* * *

><p><em>Thanks so much for reading Launch's New Year's Resolution! <em>

_Up next: Nappa! _

_In fun and fanfiction,_

_American Vigor_


	10. Nappa's Resolution!

**New Year's Resolutions from Dragon Ball Universe!**

**- a Dragon Ball Z Collection -**

**Resolution Ten: Nappa**

_Disclaimer: Dragon Ball, the glorious franchise it is, is not in any way a property I control. I can only wish to supplement its mystique with stories such as the one herein. The same is in regards to related characters, symbols, plot elements, etc._

_With that said, I hope you enjoy the story!_

* * *

><p><em>Note: It should be understood before reading this chapter that I am of the belief, contrary to the perceptions of many fans of the Dragon Ball franchise, that Vegeta did NOT keep his body or his consciousnesssentience/self-awareness after each time he died. I also believe this is true of Broly for the one time that he died. These are important factors to consider in order for Nappa's resolution to fully make sense. An extended explanation of why I have taken my stance on Vegeta's and Broly's afterlife fates is included after the main content of this resolution. _

* * *

><p>It's been more than 10 years since that traitor Vegeta killed me, but while I've been down here in Hell, I've gotten a lot stronger.<p>

Originally, I decided to train harder than I ever had before so that I could eventually defeat that ungrateful bastard once he joined me down here.

But then, to my great surprise, not long after I entered this awful place, Frieza and King Cold showed up, followed soon by Cooler himself.

By the time those assholes arrived, Raditz and I had already confirmed our suspicions that Planet Vegeta was destroyed by Frieza, thanks to a brief encounter we had with Zarbon and Dodoria.

With the definite knowledge of what Frieza did, I resolved to redirect all the intense and unrelenting anger I had directed toward Vegeta to an even better purpose: becoming strong enough to defeat Frieza in battle and further avenging our Saiyan race.

Now, 10 years later, it's finally time for action.

Raditz and I have purposely been keeping a low profile, staying away from most of the other people we know down here while trying to improve our skills as much as possible.

I enabled Raditz to get strong enough so that his tail would no longer be a problem, and a little bit after that, he and I decided to both get rid of our tails once and for all, just like Kakarot did. We didn't want to be reminded of how we used to be. Instead, we want to cherish what we've become.

When I first achieved the biggest change in my life, I felt a sensation unlike any I'd ever experienced. It was a feeling of tremendous energy, and ironically, even though I had been dead for so long, I felt unstoppable. Raditz laughed his ass off, saying that I looked ridiculous.

In my opinion, though, I rather like my golden mustache.

For Raditz, he ascended about a year or two afterward. I was surprised that Raditz looks so much like Kakarot did during his battle with that pink guy not too long ago, and if I remember correctly, Raditz actually grinned at this.

No one else down here knows what we've achieved.

Soon, however, they will.

My new year's resolution, and Raditz's resolution as well, is to give Frieza the Hell he deserves. And while we're at it, we'll beat the crap out of Cooler and Cold too! Those bastards are just as evil, if not even more so, than Frieza, and beating the crap out of them sounds like it will be fun.

I'll have my revenge on Vegeta one day, but until then, it's time for Hell to fear the true, awesome power of the Saiyan race.

Hell won't know what hit it.

If they thought Kakarot and Vegeta were the ultimate Super Saiyan duo, they should think again.

It's time for me and Raditz to reclaim our glory.

Have a powerful new year,

Nappa

* * *

><p><em>Thanks so much for reading Nappa's New Year's Resolution! <em>

_Up next: Frieza_

_In fun and fanfiction,_

_American Vigor_

* * *

><p><em>Bonus: <em>

_An elaborated explanation of why I believe that Vegeta and Broly each did NOT keep his body or his consciousness/sentience/self-awareness after he died:_

To truly understand why I have taken this position for Vegeta, it is important to understand, first, why I took this position for Broly.

I believe that Broly at the very least did not get to keep either his body or his consciousness after death because compelling factors throughout the overwhelming majority of his life prevented or extremely restricted him from being able to consciously consider the morality of his actions or be able to plausibly deviate from his destructive behaviors.

In other words, since Broly didn't truly have willful control over the majority of his destructive actions because of Paragus' mind control and because of the overly high aggression due to being born as a Legendary Super Saiyan, he had EXTREMELY limited ability to question whether what he was doing was right or wrong, and to decide if he would want to act differently. Because his free will was as limited as it was, and because his ability to think rationally and logically was as limited as it was, Broly did not have a substantial capacity to consider whether what he was doing was evil or not, and was neither purposely nor intentionally trying to specifically do what he was doing out of a desire to support evilness or amorality.

It seems that King Yemma makes his afterlife sentencing decisions for an individual based on that individual's actions in life, and that in the overwhelming majority of circumstances, an individual only gets to keep his or her body and consciousness/sentience in Otherworld if that person is both 1) far above the power level of an average human, [visibly in canon, Goku's power level right after the defeat of Raditz would qualify] and 2) the person is either extremely evil or extremely good.

Since Broly did not have a substantial capacity to think about the morality of the overwhelming his actions in life, and since his overall mental state, due to his repression, was underdeveloped for logical thinking by the time of his death, it is questionable whether Broly could truly be considered "evil" for his actions. While he was unquestionably malicious, he was malicious almost entirely as a result of predetermined constraints on his mind and actions, and not because of conscious, willful choices made with a mind that could rationally and logically consider the moral merits of actions. As he did not truly make the choice to commit evil acts out of his own free will, and did not have a realistic possibility of even considering an alternative life of peace and goodness, Broly is not truly evil because he never had a reasonable chance to think and act differently. He committed acts merely because of predetermination, and not because of his conscious, free-will decision, to abandon goodness in favor of evil.

Broly obviously would qualify for keeping his body and consciousness/sentience/self-awareness based on the strength test, but he would not qualify for keeping these things based on the intensity of good or evil test.

**The idea that a high intensity of good or evil is necessary to keep one's body and consciousness and memories in Otherworld is supported by canonical evidence regarding Vegeta's experiences with death. ** By the time of the Buu Saga, Vegeta, despite his extremely high power level, is neither intensely good or intensely evil. This is especially the case considering the fact that he both selflessly sacrificed himself to stop Majin Buu and also ruthlessly murdered dozens of innocent people in his Majin form.

It is unmistakable that after Vegeta died, he was not allowed to keep his body, unlike Goku, who was intensely good, or Frieza, who was intensely evil.

In the FUNimation dub of uncut DBZ episode 272, "The Incredible Fighting Candy," King Yemma says to Vegeta during a flashback, which took place right before Vegeta returned to Earth to help Goku fight Super Buu, "Well, I'm sure you've noticed by now that you've gotten your physical body back. This is a rare privilege which is reserved for very special souls, usually, very good souls." [Incidentally, and this is neither here nor there, during this flashback, there is a flashback WITHIN the flashback in which Vegeta remembers his sacrifice against Majin Buu].

It should be remembered that even at the point in the Dragon Ball timeline in which Frieza killed Vegeta, Vegeta could plausibly be considered neither intensely good nor intensely evil, as was the case with Broly at the time of his death. Even with Vegeta's malicious acts, Vegeta told Goku, at the time of his death, in the FUNimation dub of uncut DBZ episode 86, "The End of Vegeta," that he would not have acted evilly had Frieza not brainwashed him from the time in which he had been a child. Goku then acknowledges that he largely agrees with Vegeta's perspective on his actions.

Vegeta says, "[Frieza] killed our home planet! It was him! Your father, and mine, the whole planet, he blew it up …. Listen! You have to hear this! We worked so hard for him. We did everything he asked of us and more. He took me from my father when I was just a little boy! He made me do whatever he wanted and said he would kill my father if I didn't. I did everything he asked but he killed him anyway, along with everyone else! He was scared of us, scared that a Super Saiyan would be born to rise up and overthrow him! Kakarot, please, destroy Frieza, he made me what I am! Don't let him do it to anyone else! Whatever it takes, stop him, please!"

Goku then says, after Vegeta's death, "I think I understand you, now. You weren't grieving over your own death, or because our home planet was destroyed. You were grieving because he turned you into what he wanted you to be. You never had a chance to be anything else. Well, I still respect you. I know you made a lot of mistakes, but now I see that it wasn't all your fault."

It is heavily implied that after Vegeta died on Planet Namek during the Frieza Saga and was brought back to life, he had no memories of his experiences in Otherworld, unlike other characters who were allowed to keep their bodies in Otherworld and who retained their memories of Otherworld when they returned to life. This heavily suggests that Vegeta did not retain his consciousness in Otherworld.

In the FUNimation dub of uncut DBZ episode 101, "The Last Wish," Vegeta, after being revived on Planet Namek by the Earth's Dragon Balls, says aloud, upon seeing the heavily damaged planet, that he wonders if he is actually alive or if he entered Hell.

He specifically says, "Maybe I didn't come back to life. Maybe this is Hell. But my wound is healed? How could that be?"

The fact he said this shows that he was very unfamiliar with the structure of Otherworld and its appearance, and that he was not aware of prior experiences in the afterlife. Had Vegeta died and retained his body, he would have already noticed that his wound would not longer be visible before coming back to life, as the physical forms of bodies in Hell are restored to their natural states, as per Cyborg Frieza regaining his full natural form after death in anime scenes in which Frieza is seen in Hell. Had Vegeta died and not retained his body, and instead retained his consciousness anyway, he would not have asked after his revival how his wound had been healed, as he would have known that the definitely came back to life.

Years later in the DBZ timeline, when Vegeta asks Piccolo in the FUNimation dub of uncut DBZ episode 237, "Final Atonement," if he would "meet that clown Kakarot in the Otherworld," the very fact he is asking this, and demonstrating his unfamiliarity with the conditions of the afterlife, further shows that he has no recollection of what his afterlife experiences had been in his first duration of death, and hence further supporting that he had no sentience/consciousness during that time, as would presumably be the case, given his mixed morality, during his second duration in the afterlife.

**With all of this said, it is logically plausible that because of the nature of Vegeta's life and the nature of Broly's life, each of them would have retained neither his body nor his consciousness/sentience after death. As a result of this, Nappa and Raditz would almost certainly not have in any recognizable way encountered Vegeta or Broly in Hell. **

It should be mentioned that even with all of this reasoning, another villain with a relatively predetermined path of evil, Cell, appeared in Hell in the anime with his physical body and consciousness/sentience intact. However, this does not result in a discrepancy with the reasoning used to explain why Broly kept neither his body nor his consciousness/sentience in the afterlife, as there is a logical reason for Cell to be an exception to the rule. It is highly possible for King Yemma to have perceived that Cell, based on his numerous demonstrations of extremely capable intellect, would have had the power to make rational decisions out of his own free will as to whether or not to pursue a path of evil or a path of holiness. However, Yemma almost certainly did not account for the fact that Cell was created by Dr. Gero and overwhelmingly brainwashed into becoming the monster he was, despite any perceptions of true free will.

I hope you thought this discussion to be intriguing! Intense philosophical and psychological discussions of this kind occur frequently in my primary fanfiction endeavor, Honor Trip, which incidentally has as its primary focus an alternate reality scenario in which Cell gains the opportunity to overcome his predetermined evil and pursues a path of redemption. If you are interested in experiencing the Dragon Ball universe at a much more meaningful and profound level, I highly recommend that you consider reading Honor Trip, as it will significantly enrich and enhance your overall Dragon Ball experience.

Thanks for reading this expansive explanation,

American Vigor


	11. Frieza's Resolution!

**New Year's Resolutions from Dragon Ball Universe!**

**- a Dragon Ball Z Collection -**

**Resolution Eleven: Frieza**

_Disclaimer: Dragon Ball, the glorious franchise it is, is not in any way a property I control. I can only wish to supplement its mystique with stories such as the one herein. The same is in regards to related characters, symbols, plot elements, etc._

_With that said, I hope you enjoy the story!_

* * *

><p>I am so furious about almost everything in my existence right now that the only new year's resolution I want to make is to destroy everyone and everything I hate!<p>

My brother is responsible for much of my pain. He refused to enable me and our father to learn the astounding technique that enables him to transform beyond what I had always thought was our glorious true form. I even tried to force him to teach me through threatening to have Ginyu switch bodies with him if he maintained his staunch refusal, but in response, Cooler managed to bribe Ginyu into betraying me, foiling my cunning plan!

Honestly, I don't see what is so special about this _Dance Dance Revolution_ game, or whatever it's called, but Ginyu naturally loved the damn thing because of his petulant obsession with poses!

In order for Cooler to have even gotten the item, he must have had help from Cell! That bastard keeps on telling me he's my ally, but he has betrayed me for his own amusement yet again! One would think he would be grateful that so much of his existence is resultant from me, but of course, he shows no gratitude. That self-centered narcissist probably thinks he's so superior to me that he doesn't have to show me any real respect at all, … I can see why he and my brother have become allies.

And then, quite recently, I suffered the pain of pure humiliation yet again!

Unbeknownst to me, those accursed Saiyans Nappa and Raditz somehow managed to become Super Saiyans! How could the universe tolerate so many mutant monkeys? It was bad enough when Goku was the only one, but now, the universe is mocking me even further!

Goku was a freak I had never known before our confrontation on Planet Namek, and I would have killed him decades ago if I had known he would rise to challenge my privilege to oppress billions according to my will and desires. I would have killed Vegeta decades before I actually did on Planet Namek had I known that his Super Saiyan son would one day be the one to kill me!

I had thought that there could be no greater humiliation than dying by the sword of Vegeta's son, whom I only found out was such after Cell told me this was so. I had taken great joy in decimating Vegeta's pride, and his own son's success in avenging him and the entire Saiyan race by finally killing me is a sordid truth that will perturb me forever.

But after death, down in Hell, I never thought I would have to see another Super Saiyan again.

Had Cooler taught me how to reach the Super form, maybe I would not have lost to Nappa and Raditz.

There can be no greater humiliation than losing in battle to Super Saiyan warriors whom even Dodoria would have once been able to consider inferior. They defeated me, and then said they would return one day to prove their strength against Cooler and my father.

But if I had the Super form, oh, if I had that superior weapon in my arsenal, I am confident I would not have been so humiliated!

What did I ever do to deserve all of this?

* * *

><p><em>Thanks so much for reading Frieza's New Year's Resolution! <em>

_Up next: Krillin!_

_In fun and fanfiction,_

_American Vigor_


	12. Krillin's Resolution!

**New Year's Resolutions from Dragon Ball Universe!**

**- a Dragon Ball Z Collection -**

**Resolution Twelve: Krillin**

_Disclaimer: Dragon Ball, the glorious franchise it is, is not in any way a property I control. I can only wish to supplement its mystique with stories such as the one herein. The same is in regards to related characters, symbols, plot elements, etc._

_With that said, I hope you enjoy the story!_

* * *

><p>My new year's resolution is to help Master Roshi find the Dragon Balls and wish for eternal youth.<p>

Why?

Well, after he finally achieves eternal youth, he hopefully won't "read" his magazines as much anymore.

And if he doesn't "read" his magazines as much anymore, then maybe Marron would be a lot less likely to accidentally find them.

I swear, even though Master Roshi usually puts his magazines away after "reading" them, as he full-well knows that my daughter could easily find them if they're merely lying around the house, he sometimes has been careless.

I remember the day, not too long ago, in fact, in which I had to give an awkward explanation to Marron about an image in one of the magazines.

Eighteen smacked Roshi across the face for carelessly leaving the magazine out, and had he not been so strong, he might have actually been harmed as a result of soaring through one of the walls of Kame House.

Maybe Eighteen's right. Maybe we should move out of this place and start a better life.

But then again, Master Roshi is relatively kind, the rent is very cheap, and aside from his occasional clumsiness with the magazines, he actually usually behaves himself around Marron.

However, there have been times in which he has acted totally inappropriately in front of Marron, such as the time around the Buu debacle when Yamcha made a rough landing with a jet while a few of us were trying to find the Dragon Balls, in which Roshi tried to tell Eighteen how he was grateful that her chest had saved him from injury during a crash, while showing his appreciation with hand gestures, all with Marron standing right there.

Eighteen and I want the best life for Marron possible. While Roshi will always be like a crazy grandfather to her, maybe it's time to move.

Maybe my new year's resolution instead should be helping Eighteen finally get Mr. Satan to hand over all the money he owes us.

I'm sure that with all that cash, we could get a great house.

There sure is a lot to think about.

May you have a great new year in which you devote a lot of time to thinking about things that are worth thinking about,

Krillin

* * *

><p><em>Thanks so much for reading Krillin's New Year's Resolution! <em>

_Up next: Seventeen! _

_In fun and fanfiction,_

_American Vigor_


	13. Seventeen's Resolution!

**New Year's Resolutions from Dragon Ball Universe!**

**- a Dragon Ball Z Collection -**

**Resolution Thirteen: Seventeen (no pun intended)**

_Disclaimer: Dragon Ball, the glorious franchise it is, is not in any way a property I control. I can only wish to supplement its mystique with stories such as the one herein. The same is in regards to related characters, symbols, plot elements, etc._

_With that said, I hope you enjoy the story!_

* * *

><p>After all these years of purposely avoiding contact with my sister, I think it's finally time for me to formally meet her again. That's the only new year's resolution that I consider to be worth my time.<p>

Sure, I've learned a few things about her life over the years through being inconspicuous. After all, that bastard Gero unintentionally enabled me to be a master spy, as no one, not even the most capable people on this planet, can sense me.

I ain't a stalker, and let's be clear about that. I've just been watching over her, making sure she's safe. Now that I feel the time is right, I'll let her know for sure that I'm still here.

As a result of the information I've gathered over the years, I know that Eighteen and I supposedly went batshit insane in Trunks' timeline and started killing everybody because we were displeased that Goku was already dead by the time we permanently left Gero's laboratory. In our own timeline, however, Goku was still alive after we left, and the game to find him still seemed fun. We truly only wanted to kill Goku, and we could have killed all the Z-Fighters had we felt the urge to do that. But in this timeline, we were much more generous with their lives, and in the end, this paid off through Cell's defeat.

It amazes me how my sister and I, all because of events totally out of control, got the chance to change our lives and be the people we should be, rather than the absolute monsters we were brainwashed into becoming in other streams of time.

I have Trunks to thank, and I hope he will never have to fight Majin Buu all by himself. Yes, it's true that I know a wish was made to cleanse Buu from the memories of most of the people of Earth, but I'm no ordinary human, after all, and my memories of Earth's untimely destruction, especially because of my foolish decision to not join the fight against Buu, fill me with regret. Still, I have to wonder, as Trunks' timeline seemed to have been spared from having to deal with Buu at around the time our timeline did, exactly why this could be.

On another note, I was a bit shocked that of all the people Eighteen decided to marry, Krillin was the lucky guy. Dr. Gero's data indicated that Krillin is a nerd, but even so, he must have done something to win her over.

She didn't fall for that faithless ladies' man Yamcha.

She didn't fall for the otherwise loyal and stoic Tien.

And she didn't fall for the donut-loving Yajirobe.

Krillin is the one for her, it seems. Maybe, after all the emotional hardship she's been through, Krillin's lightheartedness and caring nature seems naturally attractive to her.

Women are difficult to understand, especially women who are cybernetic.

But yes, now would be a good time to enter her life again. I know I've been on her mind, and now that the Earth has been safe from Buu for a while, I think it's time to see her.

Truth be told, I kept away from her for so long because I wanted her to be able to live her own life of happiness, free from the painful memories of having me around as a constant reminder of all the horrible things that had happened to her because of Dr. Gero. I didn't want her to be constantly reminded that she is an android, and I wanted her to feel as she truly is, … a human being.

And there's one development of her life, in particular, that certainly made her feel that way.

While I might have been a ruthless renegade many years ago, I'm looking forward to truly being an awesome uncle.

Have a joyous new year,

Seventeen

* * *

><p><em>Thanks so much for reading Seventeen's New Year's Resolution! <em>

_Up next: Bulma! _

_In fun and fanfiction,_

_American Vigor_


	14. Bulma's Resolution!

**New Year's Resolutions from Dragon Ball Universe!**

**- a Dragon Ball Z Collection -**

**Resolution Fourteen: Bulma  
><strong>

_Disclaimer: Dragon Ball, the glorious franchise it is, is not in any way a property I control. I can only wish to supplement its mystique with stories such as the one herein. The same is in regards to related characters, symbols, plot elements, etc._

_With that said, I hope you enjoy the story!_

* * *

><p>I swear, sometimes Goku goes way too far when he's trying to get something accomplished.<p>

I had no idea that I was going to make this particular new year's resolution before the year began, but now, I'm definitely going to resolve to do this.

My new year's resolution is to get Vegeta to become a Super Saiyan 3.

Now, you might be asking yourself, "Out of all the things she could possibly want to do in the new year, why does Bulma have exactly the same new year's resolution as Goku?"

Well, I'll tell you why.

Goku told Vegeta at the new year's party we had over my place that after a week of the new year passed by, if Vegeta didn't agree to accept Goku's help in becoming a Super Saiyan 3, he would show up every day at our house, transformed as a Super Saiyan 3, and keep on doing this until Vegeta agreed to his help.

Considering the fact that so much happened that evening, I honestly thought that Goku would forget all about it, and that it was just a statement he made in passing, right before he began acting more enthusiastic than usual while racing with Vegeta and the others to see who could chug a pitcher of beer the fastest. Vegeta was pissed that Goku beat him, and maybe it's yet another reason that Vegeta's been reluctant to train with him.

But of course, it was just my luck that Goku was really serious about it. He called us three times during the first week of the new year, and on the first two occasions, Vegeta slammed the phone after Goku asked him about it. The third time, I answered, then after telling Vegeta it was from Goku, he surprisingly and rather politely asked me for the phone, and then unsurprisingly and rather forcefully blasted the phone out of existence, making it join Trunks' video game system in whatever part of Otherworld is reserved for expensive crap.

That man has so much self-pride and arrogance that I honestly don't see how Goku thinks he can convince Vegeta to do something that he feels would dishonor himself. Vegeta is really adamant about wanting to achieve the transformation all on his own, and quite frankly, I can understand that, as it's a matter of self-respect.

But after the first week of the new year, Goku began showing up.

In fact, he showed up on each of the past three days.

On the first day, I heard the doorbell ring, and who did I see at the door?

Goku.

He was in his Super Saiyan 3 transformation and began asking for Vegeta, and then Vegeta ran from behind me and slammed the door in Goku's face, or rather, forced the door to rip off its hinges and then hit Goku right in the face.

On the second day, Vegeta and I were having a pleasant afternoon with Trunks, with the three of us hanging out in our backyard, when, right after Vegeta powered up to Super Saiyan to train with Trunks, who suddenly appeared?

Goku.

When I saw Vegeta's face beginning to turn redder than the color red, I thought about how to make Goku go away, and thankfully, Goku gladly accepted a grilled-cheese sandwich and instant transmitted away while munching into it.

But then, on the third day, Vegeta and I were in the middle of tender intimacy, and who did I see suddenly appear in the air right outside of our window?

Goku.

Without needing to describe what happened next in explicit detail, it's safe to say that Vegeta was absolutely furious, and that even though Vegeta wasn't wearing at least a few items of clothing, he charged straight through the window, powered up to Super Saiyan 2, and Goku, even as a Super Saiyan 3, flew away out of not wanting to mess with a super-enraged Vegeta.

But seriously, this crap has to stop.

I don't think I can convince Goku to stop trying to convince Vegeta to train with him, and I don't think that Vegeta would ever want to train with Goku for this purpose out of his own free will.

Oh, but wait!

I think I might know of a way to convince Vegeta ….

Have a fantastic new year,

Bulma

* * *

><p><em>Thanks so much for reading Bulma's New Year's Resolution! <em>

_Up next: Vegeta! (2012 Resolutions Finale) _

_In fun and fanfiction,_

_American Vigor_


	15. Vegeta's Resolution!

**New Year's Resolutions from Dragon Ball Universe!**

**- a Dragon Ball Z Collection -**

**Resolution Fifteen: Vegeta**

_Disclaimer: Dragon Ball, the glorious franchise it is, is not in any way a property I control. I can only wish to supplement its mystique with stories such as the one herein. The same is in regards to related characters, symbols, plot elements, etc._

_With that said, I hope you enjoy the story!_

* * *

><p>When a man's extremely attractive woman of unsurpassable beauty threatens to deprive him of sex for a year, it's a pretty significant threat.<p>

That woman is lucky I love her.

So yes, I am planning on training with Kakarot to ascend to the next level.

Oh, of course I would have preferred to achieve it all by myself, instead of relying on that clown to gain strength that I deserve and which he doesn't even truly comprehend at the meaningful level that I would. However, Bulma's coercion has proven quite effective, although I know she is pondering how my achievement of Super Saiyan 3 will benefit her directly.

She's probably thinking about how our favorite pastimes will be all the more fun, and I wholeheartedly agree.

Besides, the sooner I achieve Super Saiyan 3, the sooner I'll be able to finally and truly defeat Kakarot and prove once and for all that I am the most capable warrior this universe has ever known. Obviously, I could never achieve the regeneration techniques of Cell or Buu, but those are the tactics of cowards, not true warriors.

While I will do everything I possibly can to defeat Kakarot in as many ways as possible throughout this year, most prominently by defeating him while we are both fighting as Super Saiyan 3s, you might be somewhat surprised to know that besting Kakarot is actually not my new year's resolution.

In fact, this is the first year in about 10 years that I'm going to have a new year's resolution other than defeating Kakarot.

My new year's resolution is directly related to you.

Yes, you, the person whom so many others and I have been talking with about our new year's resolutions.

This year, my resolution is to help put this year in proper perspective for you, so that you can live this year to the absolute fullest.

I am a warrior who understands the virtues of dedication and commitment, and as I enjoy challenges, I believe that you might enjoy a few I have for you.

Endeavor for physical fitness, as a strong and capable body is essential for so many things. Be like me, and not like Yajirobe.

Don't make or continue a habit of procrastination, as it not only harms your ability to achieve what you want to achieve, but generally wastes your time. Refrain from being like Gohan, who could have been so much stronger by now had he focused and not procrastinated his training.

And last but not least, enjoy increasing your knowledge and wisdom, as this can enrich your life, as it has enriched mine. Don't be like Kakarot when it comes to this, and avoid remaining willfully ignorant of so many things that could improve your life if you know and understand them.

I've had many successes and failures, I've made many wise decisions and foolish mistakes, and I'm sure you have had your good times and otherwise.

But remember, with dedication and commitment, anything is possible.

While I have not yet achieved so many things I hope to accomplish, I will do everything I possibly can to succeed, while acknowledging the goals of others, like yourself, who have the right to fight for an excellent life.

And if you truly want to not only succeed in life, but accomplish more than you ever thought possible, commit yourself this year to focusing on key aspects of your life that you want to improve. With small steps at first that shall build up to larger ones, do everything you can to achieve your dreams.

May you have a year of progress and perseverance,

Vegeta

* * *

><p><em>Thanks so much for reading Vegeta's New Year's Resolution!<em>

_I hope you thought the 15 resolutions for 2012 were fun and insightful!_

_Most importantly, I hope that you have an enjoyable, productive, and meaningful year in which you will have many opportunities to increase an enhance your knowledge, skills, and abilities. _

_In fun and fanfiction,_

_American Vigor_

_15 resolutions for 2012 completed: Dec. 28, 2011 – Jan. 11, 2012 _


End file.
